


The Boy Next Door

by BlancaPowell



Series: The Boy Next Door [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel), choices stories you play
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Romance, Roommates, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: The Boy Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. ONE

Ellie Wheeler was not a confident, outgoing and spontaneous person. On the contrary, she liked having a routine, some sort of anchor in her life. She always had a plan and wanted to stick to it. There was nothing crazy about it, graduate highschool, go to college, find a job. She already did the first part, now she was supposed to go to another state and move in with her boyfriend so she could attend the university of her dreams and he could find a better job. And then everything would be great, just how she had planned it. Except that it wasn’t. Logan had to stay in California because his boss needed him and Ellie had to move here alone. Well, almost alone.

Logan did a few calls and arranged her a room in his old friend’s house. Colt was just a few years older than Ellie and Logan but he already had his own place and apparently nothing against her moving in.

“Here we are,” Logan’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked through the car window. The house was unexpectably big, as for someone who lived alone. Ellie noticed the backyard and smiled at the thought of studying outside. Even though the perspective of being here all alone (and Colt still was a stranger) was freaking her out, she tried to keep calm and be optimistic. At least she didn’t have to pay a lot of money for renting a room; apparently Colt owned Logan a favor. She wanted to know more, what kind of favor and what he did but Logan said it was something from the past and it didn’t matter.

Cautiously studying the area, she walked up to the door. Logan leaned down and retrived the key from behind the flower pot. He opened the door and Ellie met with the saddest interior of the house she ever saw. The house was pretty much empty. No decorations, only the most important pieces of furniture. It looked as if no one even lived there.

“Your friend must be a fan of minimalism I see. I hope there’s a bed in my room at least,” she said to Logan who only smiled at her in response.

“He must be out somewhere. Probably will be back later. But I do know which room is yours so let me show you!” He took her suitcase and led her up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Taking in the empty space around, she had a pretty clear picture of what Colt would be like. She was thankful Logan would stay the first night here with her so she didn’t have to meet her new suitmate on her own.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” she pouted when they were finally in her bedroom, just as empty as the rest of the house, but at least with a bed and a closet in it.

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Ellie,” Logan turned to her and kissed her softly. When they parted, he looked at her sad face and shook his head. “You know how I wish I could stay here with you. Be with you on your first day of school. But I have a good job back at home and I–”

“No, I understand. I’m just bummed cause I thought we were going to live together and have our own little house.”

“There’s always next year, Ellie. I promise we’ll have our own house one day,” he kissed her forehead and they went back to unpacking. When she was all set, Logan showed her where the bathroom was and she took a shower, wondering how this whole Colt guy didn’t even have a mirror in his bathroom. Was this house a museum? Did he even spend time here? _Well, I hope yes, cause I don’t want to live alone in this big house_.

Colt still didn’t show up when they both went to sleep, Ellie’s head on Logan’s chest. She was trying to remember how his skin felt on her skin, remember his scent, so perfectly Logan, so perfectly _home_.

When she woke up, Logan was still asleep and quietly, she left the room to make breakfast. She noticed the door to the room next to hers was slighly open so she decided to take a quick peek inside. Nothing surprised her, however, because apart from a few shirts on the bed, some magazines on the table, the room was just as empty as hers.

Sighing, she left the room and headed downstairs. She really needed coffee. As she entered the kitchen, someone was already there. _No, not just someone. It must be Colt._

“Hey! You must be Colt!” she started cheerfully, extending her hand for him to shake. He turned to her and eyed her up with amusement in his eyes but didn’t take her hand.

“Hey, stranger. Coffee?”

“Sorry! I’m Ellie! I’m Logan’s girlfriend! We arrived yesterday but you weren’t here! I hope it’s okay! Thanks for the coffee!” _Why am I yelling? Why is my voice so… squeaky?_

“Yea, I figured,” he chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

“We took a room next to yours, I hope it’s okay, too! Logan is leaving today, he was here only for one night,” she tried to explain and he raised an eyebrow.

“Not like that!!! Don’t worry, we didn’t sleep together like this, we just _slept,_ you know, with our eyes closed, and– oh my gosh,” _Why am I so awkward!!!!_ Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she watched Colt with, was it smile on his face?

“It’s okay, I don’t care,” he said before placing his mug in the dishwasher.

“No, really, we decided to wait,” she added and wanted to facepalm herself the second she heard what came out of her mouth. _Why am I telling him this!!!!_

“I really don’t care, stranger.” He saw Logan entering the kitched and nodded towards him, “How do you stop your little girlfriend from talking to me about your sex life?”

“She what?!” Logan’s eyes widened as he turned towards Ellie.

“I’m sorry, I had a word vomit, I only said I wasn’t ready so we’re waiting because I didn’t want him to think we don’t know how to behave when I said we spent the night here and– Oh my gosh, I need to stop,” she covered her mouth with her hand and left the kitchen. _Why do I have to be so awkward? Why, Ellie, why??_

Logan joined her after a moment. “Are you sure you can stay here alone? Maybe I should just resign and–”

“No, I’m fine,” she snuggled closer to him and he put his hands around her waist. “I just hate meeting new people. I’m not really good at this.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” he kissed her hair and chuckled. “You really shared too much.”

She groaned, “Is it too late to find a new apartment?”

~~~~

The day passed more quickly than Ellie would want it to. After taking a long walk around the neighborhood with Logan, it was time for him to go. She was about to stay here alone, far away from home, from her family, her friends and now from her boyfriend too.

“I really wish you didn’t have to go,” Ellie sighed, handing a backpack to her boyfriend.

“Me too, love. Me too.” He stopped to kiss her and she put her arms around his neck.

“I promise I’ll be visiting you as often as I can! I have a few days off next week, I’ll visit you. And I’ll be here for our anniversary next month. You’re coming home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so it shouldn’t be that bad!”

“Yeah, but not seeing you every single day sucks,” she pouted and Logan kissed her lips again.

“I promise it’s not gonna be that bad. Just focus on school and call me anytime you want, okay?”

She nodded and they kissed again before Logan got in the car and closed the door. When his car finally disappeared, she heard her phone ring. She smiled seeing a message from Logan.

“ _Miss you already, troublemaker xx”_

~~~~

“Good morning! Coffee?” she greeted Colt who just entered the kitchen. He looked at her suspiciously but took the mug from her.

“Why are up so early? I thought your classes don’t start until ten,” he asked and she noticed how hoarse his voice sounded. He clearly just woke up, not only his voice indicated that but also his hair and his pajamas. Or rather the lack of it. He didn’t even bother to cover himself, he was wearing only his boxers and Ellie had to use all her willpower to look elsewhere.

“I couldn’t sleep, I’m so nervous I might throw up. Whoops, sorry, too much information, again,” she mentally facepalmed herself. _Do I have any self control?_

“S’okay, I think I already made peace with your oversharing tendencies,” he said and headed towards the living room. Ellie took her mug and followed him.

“What about you? Why are you up so early? What job do you have?” she wanted to get to know her new roomate a little but he only shot her an annoyed look.

“Are you investigating me?”

“No, sorry! I just thought since I already told you so much about myself so I thought–”  
“I didn’t ask you to tell me anything about yourself,” he interrupted her. “And there’s no need for me to tell _you_ anything. We just live in the same house, we’re not friends or anything. You don’t have to talk to me.”

She wanted to say something but she was so taken aback by his coldness that she just stood there, watching him leave the room. Her phone brought her back to reality with a new message from Logan:

“ _Good morning! I love and miss you! Kick ass on your first day at uni xx”_

She smiled but before she could type the reply, her phone rang again with another message from her boyfriend:

“ _Attaching a photo of me so you can’t say you didn’t see me today. Love you!”_

Ellie quickly saved the picture and stared at it for longer than necessary. She missed Logan so much but that message comforted her. Even though she was alone in a different state, even though she was just about to start a new chapter of her life, and even though she was stuck with a human definition of pain in the ass, she knew she had Logan’s love and support and with that, she could survive anything.

With a bit more confidence, she marched into her room to pick a perfect outfit for the first day of the new chapter of her life.


	2. TWO

“ _And this year’s winner of the Nobel Peace Prize is… Ellie Wheeler, the president of the United States!”_

“ _Thank you! Thank you for your trust, for appreciating me! I promise to continue doing good, I promise to continue being the best president the United States has ever had. I promise–” A sudden noise startled her. “Excuse me! Can you turn off your phone? This is the Nobel Academy, show some respect! As I was saying–” she tried to continue but more phones began to ring. “Turn off your phones, people!! This is my moment of glory!”_

“ _Miss Wheeler? This is your phone ringing.”_

“ _No, it’s not! Shut up! SHUT UP!”_

“Shut up!”

Ellie was jolted awake by her phone ring and being still half asleep, she took her phone to turn it off. _Why it is so loud at only seven forty-five? It’s Saturday, I should be sleeping. Stupid technology._ She put her phone back on the nightstand and went back to her comfortable position only to jump out of bed the next second.

It was not Saturday, it was Friday. And she had classes at eight.

“No, no, no, no!!!” She hastily put on some clothes and sprinted out of her room. There was no time for make up or for breakfast, not even for coffee. It was her first Friday at uni and she heard professor Ortega was one of the scariest ones. She really didn’t want to be late.

Colt was watching a movie and sipping coffee when she ran downstairs and started putting on her shoes like crazy.

“Colt, you’ve got to help me!” she yelled from the hallway.

“It’s not Halloween yet,” he yelled back and she rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have put on at least _some_ makeup.

“Please, Colt, I’m gonna be late for this class and I can’t be! I know you have a car, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeee!” She really didn’t want to ask him for help but there was no other way. They hadn’t talked much those past few days, only a few of “Good morning,” “coffee?,” “good night!,” “may I?,” (from Ellie) and “morning,” “yes,” “no,” “please stop talking” (from Colt).

“Why can’t you skip school today? You have like four more years of that.”

“It doesn’t exactly work like that, Colt. Pleaseee, save me, I have ten minutes! If I’m late, the prof will HATE me and fail me, I won’t graduate, I’ll never get any job, I’ll be unemployed and without any money, Logan will dump me, I’ll be homeless, then I’ll get sick cause I always get sick when I’m outside for too long, especially if it’s raining, I won’t have any money for meds and I will DIE! Do you want to kill me?” She pouted, trying her best to look cute and innocent so that Colt would break. He rolled his eyes and got up, turning off the TV.

“Fine, fine, just stop, stop!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she cheered, throwing her hands around Colt’s neck. He shot her an annoyed look and she quickly put distance between them. _Small steps, Ellie, small steps. He’s gonna like you or else I’m not Ellie Wheeler. He MUST like you. You’re too likeable._ She smiled to herself but her smile faded a few seconds later during the quietest car drive she ever experienced.

“So… Do you have any plans for today?” Ellie asked in hopes to start a conversation. In response, Colt turned on the radio and turned the sound up.

_Small steps, Ellie. Small steps._

~~~~

“I know it sucks, Ellie, and I’m so sorry but I really couldn’t say no.”

Logan’s heartbroken voice filled the silence around her when she was walking back to the apartment after classes.

“So… you’re not coming this week?”

“I’m so sorry, Ellie. I really wanted to but my boss…”

“I know, I know. You couldn’t say no,” she sighed. She was really looking forward to this weekend since Logan was supposed to vist her and she missed him more than she could admit. But apparently Logan’s boss had different plans for him and Ellie was mad. Mad at Logan’s boss for finding him something to do, mad at Logan for not being able to say ‘no’ and mad at herself for wanting so bad to study here.

“I’ll visit you next month for our first anniversary! That’s a promise! I would never miss it. I love you, Ellie.”

“Yeah… I love you, too,” she said and ended the call. When she called him to tell him all about the new professor she was so excited and didn’t expect her mood would be ruined.

When she entered the appartment, Colt was still there, flipping through some papers and Ellie suddenly felt angry.

“Don’t you have a job to get to? How do you even afford this house if all you do is sitting on your ass for days?”

Colt turned to her, his eyes widened at her outburst and she felt embarrassed when she realized she shouldn’t have been so awful to him. He studied her face for a moment and finally spoke, his voice calm but with a pinch of pretended hurt.

“Why are you so rude to me? I saved you from being late, failing, being unemployed and homeless, and from dying. Is that how you show your appreciation?”

She chuckled but quickly composed herself. “I’m sorry. Logan just told me he is not coming this week and I miss him and I was mad at him, not at you of course. But he promised me and I really wanted to see him! And he also promised to help me with my assignment that is due on Monday and now I’m left all alone and… and you probably don’t even care about it. Anyways, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, forcing herself to walk away, go to her room, close the door and cry for a bit. Surprisingly, however, Colt stood up and she could see concern on his face.

“What assignment?”

She shrugged, “I thought you didn’t care.”

“I don’t. But if you’re gonna be depressed for a whole weekend I’d rather help you with it myself than live with a zombie.”

“I have this huge term paper to–”

“ _Term_ paper? Term? It’s been only the first week! Why do you need to write it now?!”

“… As I was saying,” she kept on ignoring Colt’s question, “it’s a _huge_ term paper. With several parts and I have to do the first part by Monday. It’s about criminals’ rehabilitation and for the first task I need to find an ex-criminal and run an interview with them. I needed Logan for that cause it can be dangerous and he apparently knew the guy. Besides, I’m not the best at meeting new people.”

“Well, no shit,” Colt ran his hand through his short hair. He thought for a second before speaking again. “I think I can help. My friend was released from jail recently. She’s not very dangerous though she might bite if you’re too annoying.”

Ellie’s eyes widened at his proposition. Was he actually nice to her? “I—I,” she stuttered before clearing her throat and smiling, “I would love that. Thank you.”

~~~~

She regretted agreeing right after meeting Colt’s friend. _Mona_ was even less friendly than Colt. If that was even possible.

“Listen, I don’t appreciate your little uni making me feel like I’m an animal in the circus,” she said to her when Ellie told her about her assignment.

“It’s not like that–”

“It’s not? Question one, how is your life different from before the jail? Question two, how to people treat you knowing you’ve been in jail?” Mona read the questions from the interview and Ellie blushed. “It’s not like I have a second head after being in jail!”

“But you kinda broke the law,” Ellie shrugged, “I’m just interviewing here, I can send your complaints to the dean, if you want to.”

“And send him this,” she showed her a middle finger and Ellie heard Colt chuckle.

“I, err, will make sure he gets it. Will you help me though?”

Mona sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I won’t make it easier for you.”

And she didn’t. After an hour, Ellie felt like she just ran two marathons. Mona wasn’t very talkative and was constantly complaining about the questions. When Ellie and Colt reached the house, it was already late and dark, as if a storm was coming. Since Ellie had a major astraphobia, she was relieved to be home, though she did miss Logan. She turned to thank Colt but he was already leaving.

“Where are you going? There’s storm coming out and it’s gonna rain!”

“I don’t mind,” he said pointing to the hood on his jacket.

“But… but it’s dangerous!”

“I don’t mind,” he repeated and she got angry again.

“So you’re gonna leave me like this? I knew I should have never come here.”

Colt sighed and stopped before opening the door. “What’s your problem again?”

“My problem? I hate storms! I’m scared of them. I get panic attacks anytime there’s one. Logan’s not here, you’re leaving and I’ll be here alone. _That_ ’s my problem.”

She saw he hesitated but eventually he opened the door and said, before heading out. “The house is safe, you’re gonna be okay. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

She hated him when she heard the door close. She was mad when she realized she was home alone and no one was going to save her. She wanted to go to her room and hide under the blankets on her bed but twenty minutes after Colt left, the thuderstorm started and with a shriek, she ran to hide under the kitchen table. She closed her eyes and started counting to ten but the noise of frequent thunders made her lose the count. She tried to calm herself down, her panic attack getting stronger as she repeated the phrase “the house is safe, you’re gonna be okay” to herself like a prayer. She was already shaking, her breathing was ragged when she heard the door opening.

“Ahhhhhh!” she screamed, too afraid to check what it was.

“Calm down, it’s just me!” Colt entered the kitchen and looked under the table. “You comfy here?”

“Fu—nny,” she breathed, trying to stop shaking so bad. “What… are you do—ing here?”

“You said you were afraid of storms…” he started nervously and ran his hand through his wet hair. He hesitated for a moment but he crouched and got under the table next to her. She looked at him curiously when he awkwardly put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“Does it help?” he rasped and she could only nod. The storm was still pretty strong but she stopped shaking. Being so close to Colt felt weirdly nice.

“I struggled with panic attacks when I was little,” he said as if trying to explain himself, explain why he was helping her. She nodded but didn’t say anything.

“If you tell about this to anyone I will kill you.”

She smiled to herself. Maybe Colt wasn’t that bad after all. And maybe he even started liking her.


	3. THREE

Two weeks had passed since Colt helped Ellie with her panic attack during a thunderstorm.

Two weeks had passed since Colt and Ellie had a conversation longer than two sentences.

Two weeks had passed since Colt spent more than five minutes around Ellie.

He was avoiding her, she noticed that. Anytime they were in the same room, Colt would come up with a lame excuse to go elsewhere.

At first, she was nervous she did something wrong. Scared him off somehow. But then she thought that maybe, _maybe_ , he hated himself for not being a jerk towards her. He wasn’t a naturally nice person, after all.

Today marked two weeks since that happened and Ellie was determined to corner Colt and make him talk. She knew a couple of interrogation techniques thanks to her father and she planned on using them. On Saturday morning, she made sure to wake up before Colt did and made coffee, hoping he’d smell it from upstairs. She pretended she was leaving and loudly closed the door, hiding behind the kitchen door with a key in her hand. If Colt was acting like a child, so was she.

Not even five minutes passed when Colt appeared in the room, looking around as if to see if she was still there, and walked up to his mug already filled with coffee. In one swift motion, Ellie closed the door and locked it. Colt turned to her with his eyes opened wide, spitting his coffee in shock.

“Ellie?”

“We need to talk, Kaneko. Sit.”

“Ellie…?” he was confused by her harsh tone but she only raised her eyebrow and he sat down, a little bit afraid of her.

“What the fu–”

“Shhh! I didn’t give you the right to speak!” She yelled at him and he closed his mouth. She took out a pocket flashlight from her jeans and turned it on, light directed on him, almost blinding him. “WHY WERE YOU AVOIDING ME, KANEKO?”

“Whaaa– Ellie, stop, I can’t see anything!”

“Well, good!”

“Ellie!!”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes but turned the light off. “Now talk.”

“I’m not avoiding you!”

“LIEEEEEEEEEES!!!” She yelled and threw water from the glass she prepared earlier in Colt’s face. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

“WHAT THE HELL, ELLIE?” he spit the water out and glared at her.

“This is exactly what I am asking you, Colt! We started talking, you helped me through my panic attack and I thought we could finally be civil towards each other but you start treating me like I was sick and you didn’t want to catch the virus. I don’t understand,” she added quietly, her face falling.

“Geeez, Ellie. Couldn’t you just talk to me like a normal person instead of almost blinding me and throwing water at me?

“Trust me, I tried. And you left the room anytime I wanted to bring this up.”

Colt ran his hand through his hair and locked eyes with Ellie. “I don’t know what to say, Ellie. I wasn’t ignoring you, I’m sorry you felt this way.”

“Then what happened?” she asked, her voice almost breaking. _Why am I being so upset about it? Why am I almost crying? Get a grip, Ellie. It’s just Colt._

“Why do you care so much?” his voice was so quiet, almost like a whisper.

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. And it was true. She didn’t know.

Colt streched his hand as if wanting to touch her cheek but he stopped last second. He stood up and cleared his throat. “I wasn’t avoiding you. This is who I am. But I can try this shitty small talk if you really want it. Now, can you please open the door?”

Ellie bit her lip before she said something she would regret later. She opened the door, letting Colt out. He took his jacket and headed out somewhere she didn’t know, again.

_Maybe I’m not a great detective after all. I should’ve tried harder. I should’ve brought fire. Dang it, Ellie._

~~~~

It was a surprisingly nice Monday and Ellie decided to go back home on foot. The fall was her favorite season so she took a longer route, stopping to admire the nature or to take a photo of colorful leaves to send to Logan. When she turned to take a better picture of a huge tree with the prettiest leaves she’d ever seen she spotted something on the graveyard on the other side of the road. No, not something. Someone. 

Colt.

Curious, Ellie made her way towards him. He was looking at a grave but turned to her when he heard her. She smiled at him but he sighed loudly and turned his attention back to the grave.

“Why are you here?” Ellie asked standing right beside him.

No reply.

“So… Teppei Kaneko?” she asked reading the text on the grave. “He was your father?”

Colt only closed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Ohh, he died the year Logan came to Los Angeles after he quit his job!”

Silence.

“It was him who left you the house?”

There was no reply again but finally, Colt cleared his throat.

“It was my mom’s. The house, I mean. But Pop and I never lived there.”

“And what about…?”

“I’ve never seen her. She left me with my father right after I was born, in this house. This is why when I came back, after Pop died, I threw all her things away. I don’t need reminder of a person who didn’t want me in her life.” Colt explained but Ellie was still confused. She tried to make him look at her but his eyes were glued to the grave.

“I’m so sorry. But where did you and your father live?”

“Here and there,” he shrugged. “We didn’t have one place that we called home. I never really had a home. ‘Home’ feels like a strange concept. I don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “But at least you had your father, right? You two must have been close!”

He laughed. Shallow, emotionless laugh. “I was never close with anyone. And certainly not with Pop. He tolerated me but I clearly was just a burden to him.”

Without much thinking, Ellie walked up to Colt and wrapped him in a hug. She tried to massage his back as sign she was there for him but he was tense. He inhaled sharply when she touched him.

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you, obviously. I’m sorry you had to go through this.”

She felt him moving but her grip was firm and she didn’t want to let him go just yet. Being so close to him was nice. Oddly nice. After a while he seemed to have melted into her embrace as well. When they parted, they faces were just inches apart. He locked his eyes with hers and she swallowed hard.

Ellie wasn’t sure what she was doing but she leaned in, it felt natural. He was still staring into her eyes and cleared his throat. “We can’t, Ellie,” he whispered and pushed her away.

“I gotta go. I won’t be coming until tomorrow so order yourself some food or whatever.”

“Colt…”

“I’ve checked the weather and there’s no storm tonight so you’ll be alright,” he said, not even bothering to look back at her, and left her. Again.


	4. FOUR

As Colt promised, there was no storm and he didn’t come back until the next morning. Ellie was just finishing her conversation when Colt entered the apartment. She nodded towards him and he nodded back.

“Okay, I’ll call you later, Daddy. Love you, too!” she started making kissing noises and Colt rolled his eyes.

“Aww, you call Logan ‘Daddy’ how cliche,” Colt said, pouring water into his mug. 

Ellie almost chocked while ending the call immediately, hoping the person on the other side didn’t hear it.

“Colt! It was my father!”

“Still cliche,” he shrugged and proceeded making tea. Ellie put down her phone and slowly walked up to him.

“You know it’s not like this… Logan and I… We… We haven’t…err…yet,” she was struggling to find words as she was trying to think why exactly she felt the need to explain her situation to Colt.

“Yea, you’re waiting, I know. You told me that the day we met.”

“Right. So, how are you? Where have you been all night?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Here and there. Nothing interesting. Don’t you have school today?” Apparently Colt wanted to change the subject as well. Ellie sighed in defeat.

“My first class was cancelled. I guess I’ll start getting ready for the next one.”

Colt only nodded in response. They hadn’t talked that day again.

~~~~

The next few days passed very quickly – to quickly for Ellie’s liking. She had many assignements and a lot of homework but talking to Logan on the phone always got her through the day. The situation with Colt wasn’t that bad either, they talked, joked even, but anytime Ellie tried to bring up their old conversations Colt would drop the subject. And Ellie didn’t want to pressure him.

It was still early in the morning as she was changing in her room. She could hear Colt was already up and taking a shower and she tried to stop her inappropriate thoughts about him.

Still in her underwear, she opened the closet to choose an outfit for the day when she saw the biggest spider she ever saw in her life. And she was afraid of those to death. So she screamed.

And screamed. And screamed again so loud, Logan could probably hear her from California.

“What is happening?!” The door to her bedroom was abruptly opened and her eyes laid on Colt, half naked, his body and hair soaking wet, wearing nothing but a white towel.

And suddenly she had more inappropriate thoughts and the spider was totally forgotten.

“What happened, are you okay, Ellie?” He asked and she could see pure concern in his eyes.

_Logan, Logan, Logan. Logan is your boyfriend. Logan has beautiful eyes. And hair. And he’s your boyfriend. And Colt is a jerk._

“Ellie, you’re drooling.” His voice brought her back to reality. Spider-infested reality.

“S-s-spider,” she mumbled pointing to a big, black spider sitting on her dress. Colt looked at her surprised but walked up to her closet to take the spider. And in that very moment, Ellie realized she was in her underwear. _Worse_. She was in her underwear while Colt was half naked.

_Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan._

“There. I’ve got you buddy. I’ll save you from this screaming lady,” Colt said to the spider, holding it in his hands. He turned to Ellie and their eyes met. He looked at her body as if realizing what situation they were in, and swallowed hard.

“Right, I… I’ll take this little buddy outside and you… finish getting ready or whatever you were doing,” he rasped and left the room quickly. Ellie put on a dress (after making sure there were no other insects on it) and dialed a number.

“Logan? Hey, baby, how are you? I missed your voice…”

~~~~

Before Ellie realized, it was already a day before Logan was supposed to come for their first anniversary. Colt was constantly mocking her and even invited Mona once to mock Ellie together. Unfortunately for him, Mona and Ellie mocked Colt and ever since, he didn’t want to invite Mona anymore.

It was evening already, Colt was out… somewhere again, and Ellie went through her to-do list for the next day. The cake was already baked and her gift wrapped neatly. She smiled to herself when she saw Logan was calling.

“Hey! Everything is ready for you, I can’t wait to finally see it!” Ellie said excitedly.

“Yeah… About that…” Logan sounded… sad.

“You’re… still coming, right?” she asked, her heart beating abnormally fast.

“I really wanted to, I had everything prepared and all but my boss and all the workers are out of the town for the week and I’m the only who’s here and I need to stay. I’m really sorry, Ellie. I love you so much and I wouldn’t miss our anniversary if–”

“Save it,” she cut him off. “I don’t care. It’s not the first time you prioritized your job over our relationship. I’m so done with this.”

“Ellie… Please, I’ll come next week, we can postpone our anniversary and–”

“POSTPONE OUR ANNIVERSARY?” Ellie yelled at Logan, “Logan, it’s not a freaking moveable feast!!”

“Ellie, I love you but I really need to work. We can still skype. Please, baby, you know I wanted to be there with you…”

“I don’t know anymore, Logan. I think it’s not working. Our relationship, I mean. I think maybe we should end it.”

“What?? Ellie, No! I’ll come next week. I’ll make it up to you. It will be our anniversary plus a week!”

“Oh you’re right. It’s gonna be a one week anniversary. Of. Our. Breakup. Goodbye, Logan!” she ended the call and turned off her phone. Next, she took a cake she made for Logan, his favorite, and threw it into the dumpster.

She went back to the kitchen and took out all the alcohol she could find. She never tried it before but she saw enough movies to know that alcohol was supposed to bring relief. Especially after breakup.

Ellie was just drinking a third glass of wine, or was it something else, and feeling dizzy when Colt came home. He eyed her up suspiciously, taking in the state she was in. Messy hair, her dress had frosting on it as if she was fighting with a cake and her eyes were red and swollen as if she was crying. He clenched his fists as he slowly approached her.

“What are you doing?”

“Trikfling”

He narrowed his eyes and nodded his head in amusement. “You’ve never drunk, have you?”

“No.”

“You have no idea what is going on, do you?”

She shook her head and put down the bottle. “Colt,” she started shakily, “I think I’m dying.”

He chuckled as he came closer to her to fix her hair a little. She swallowed hard when he was so close. She could smell alcohol from him too so he must have been drinking, too.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He asked looking straight into her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” she broke the eye contact and reached for another bottle of alcohol. Tequila. Good. But she needed a lime. Or was it with vodka? Nevermind.

She felt Colt’s gaze on her when she was cutting the lime. She sighed. “Logan and I broke up.”

“Why?” he asked but he didn’t sound surprised.

“He’s not coming. His job is more important.”

“But…”

“No buts. Only butts.” She giggled at her joke and took a sip of her tequila. Bleh. “I’m not gonna be on the second place. I’m not gonna come after his job. We haven’t seen each other in so long and he did nothing to change that.”

“Are you sure–”

“Yes. It’s over,” she turned to face him and locked eyes with him. “Definitely over.”

She took a piece of lime to her mouth and started sucking it. At least… that was what she was supposed to do, right? Colt was still staring but he didn’t say anything so maybe she was doing it right. She took the lime out of her mouth, took a sip of her tequila (still bleh) and decided to try to add some salt. She definitely saw it in a movie. She put some salt on her palm and licked at. And then she put the lime in between her lips again. She looked at Colt, he was still staring. She smiled slightly, with a lime in her mouth and asked, “Want some?”

Within a second, Colt’s lips were on hers, he sucked the lime from her mouth before throwing it away. He licked the salt from the corners of her lips and she returned the kiss, deepening it. They kissed for a while before Colt pulled away and looked at her.

“Ellie…”

“No talking,” she said and closed the distance between them again. He hoised her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were kissing like crazy when Colt led Ellie to his bedroom.


	5. FIVE

“Mmm,” Ellie moaned quietly as she opened her eyes and regretted doing so right away. The pain in her head suggested she might have been hit with a hammer last night. She looked right to check the time on her phone only to realize her nightstand wasn’t there. Neither was her phone. Or her closet. Or her desk. She swallowed hard realizing she wasn’t in her room. It was Colt’s room.

_No…No…_

Carefully, Ellie turned to the left side but Colt wasn’t there. Her heart was beating extremely fast which wasn’t helping her headache. She noticed a glass of water and an aspirin next to her bed and smiled involuntarily at Colt’s little gesture of thoughtfulness. When she was drinking the water the events from last night were all coming back to her. She stopped drinking.

_Oh my gosh! Did I sleep with Colt? No, no, no!_

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I don’t even know how to! I was supposed to wait and then Logan and I and then and I… I… I…_

_Oh my gosh, was I bad???_

_Calm down, Ellie. It is not important. Maybe you didn’t do it at all!_

She looked down under the quilt to discover she was naked. In Colt’s bed.

_OH MY GOSH WE TOTALLY DID IT._

_Why did he sleep with me, I’m just a child!_

_Get a grip Ellie, you’re not a child!_

_OMG what if I’m gonna be pregnant? Did we use protection? DID WE???_

_How do I even ask him about it?_

Ellie stood up and walked to the mirror. She tried to ignore how awful she looked.

“Ahem… Soo… Last night, huh?” she shook her head. _Nope, too weird. I can’t start my conversation with Colt like this._

“Ehh, you know, you were good but I’ve had better. You’re like number seven on my top ten.”

_No… He won’t believe he’s number seven. Three would be more believable._

_WHAT AM I EVEN DOING??_

_Okay, just breathe. Maybe this._

“Yo! Rommie, I hope you took out the trash and used protection last night, huh?”

_Oh my gosh, how do I even ask him not making myself looking like an idiot? I should have never gone to college. I should stay with my Dad and Logan and–_

_LOGAN!_

Ellie quickly did the walk of shame to her room and threw some fresh clothes on. She remembered breaking up with Logan but in the morning light, it all seemed too childlish. Why didn’t they just talk it through?

She was biting her lip while she waited for her phone to turn on. Today was their first anniversary and last night she slept with Colt. Could this be any more messed up?

She groaned when she saw 78 messages and 34 missed calls. All from Logan.

She left her phone on her bed and decided to head to the kitchen. She really needed to talk with Colt. About what happened, about what it would mean for them, about Logan.

He cared about her, didn’t he? She needed to talk about it, too. She never felt more confused. She regretted breaking with Logan like this but she didn’t regret getting close to Colt. Her mind was a mess and she needed answers.

The smell of coffee coming from the kitchen made her realize how sick she felt. And how hungry she was, despite her nausea.

But Colt wasn’t there.

And not in the living room.

He wasn’t in the house at all.

Ellie swallowed hard realizing what it meant. _He did it again. He left her. Again._

She slammed her fist against the wall as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Of course he would do it. Why was she so stupid to believe otherwise?

_Well, I guess I have my answer then._

Sniffing, she went ahead and drank some more water and ate a toast, the only thing that didn’t make her feel even more sick.

_I can’t believe I wasted my first time on someone who doesn’t even care about me at all. I’m so, so, so stupid!_

~~~~

It was already late evening and Colt still didn’t come back. Ellie cleaned his bedroom from her scattered clothes and any evidence she ever was there (she felt embarrassed for a moment though when she found her panties on the doorknob), took a shower, made herself dinner and then started watching TV in hopes to kill the boredom. She even considered calling Mona but didn’t do it eventually because what if Colt was with her?

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed realizing Colt probably had forgotten to take his keys when he decided to leave.

“I should just leave you there to die,” she yelled when the knocking became more persistent.

“What?!” Ellie opened the door and immediately covered her mouth in shock.

“Ellie?”

“Logan? What are you doing here?”

“I—I came to see you. It was supposed to our anniversary after all,” he added quietly. “May I come in?”

Ellie nodded and let him in, his eyes still trained on him as if not believing he was really there. Didn’t he have to work today?

“Where’s Colt?” Logan asked looking around.

“He’s out.” _And that is the truth._

“Oh, at this time? Do you know where he went?”

“He never tells me anything.” _Truth again._

“Oh,” his face fell, “so you two didn’t really bond, huh?”

“Not really.” _We did bond. Last night. In his bed. I probably shouldn’t tell you that though._

“I’m sorry. I asked Colt to be nice to you and to take care of you since I was away but I guess it was too much to ask of him.”

“Why are you here? You said you had to work today.” Ellie crossed her arms.

“I did but… Ellie, I’m so sorry. You have never been on the second place. There’s nothing more important than you,” Logan looked at her with his big, brown, puppy eyes and Ellie rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, well, you suck at showing this. I thought your job was more important.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I took all the shifts I could because I needed the money. Remember, on our first date, you said it was your biggest dream to go to Paris? Remember how you said you’d buy all the French macarons from Ladurée and eat them all sitting on a bench in front of the Eiffel Tower? I wanted to surprise you with a trip on Valentine’s Day. But then you broke up with me and I realized I screwed up. And I’m really, really sorry. I quit the job on the spot and drove all the way here just to apologize and tell you how much you mean to me. Because I can’t imagine living without you, Ellie. I love you more than my own life, please, forgive me.”

Ellie looked at him, her eyes wide open. Did he just say what he just said? He was doing it for her all along? And she overreacted?

“Logan…” she groaned. She wished the night before had never happened.

“Please, Ellie. Just give me one last chance. I will never screw up again, I swear. I love you so much,” she could see real tears in his eyes.

“Of course, I… I’m sorry I snapped, I should’ve just–”

“No,” he interrupted her, “I deserved it. It was the wake up call I needed. I promise I’ll do better. You are my everything, Ellie.”

She smiled weakly at Logan, the man she still loved, the man she betrayed last night. He smiled back and closed the distance between them. His kiss was like coming home but at the same time she felt anxious remembering who touched her lips last night.

_Logan is here. Logan loves me. Logan quit his job for me. I love Logan. And Colt was just a mistake. I was drunk and pissed. And Logan is here._

She kissed him back, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt in her head.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked and he smiled warmly at her.

“There’s nothing in the world that’d make me happier.”

~~~~

When Ellie woke up the next day, Logan was still sleeping beside. He must have been very tired after his little road trip and she still couldn’t believe he did it for her. Quietly, trying not to wake him up, Ellie got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw _him_.

Colt was sitting on a chair, his head in his palms, elbows resting on the table. A million images from that one night crossed her mind; him kissing her, him sucking the lime from her mouth, him pinning her against the wall in his bedroom, him kissing her everywhere. She blushed slightly remembering it.

“Colt?” she asked hesitantly and he turned to her at the sound of her voice. He looked awful; he was even more pale than usual, his eyes were red and puffy as if he didn’t get any sleep.

“Coffee’s in the pot,” he nodded towards the counter.

“Where the hell were you yesterday?!”

“That’s none of your business,” Colt only shrugged, not even bothering to look at her again.

“I think it is. Don’t you think we should talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Ellie.”

“No? You don’t think what we did is worth talking about?”

“It was nothing, Ellie. Nothing,” he emphasized and she felt sick. So that was what he really felt. She should’ve known.

“Good morning everyone,” Logan walked into the kitchen, kissed Ellie’s head and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“You look awful, man,” Logan said to Colt studying his appearance.

“At least I didn’t leave my girlfriend alone on our anniversary,” he snapped and Logan almost choked on the coffee.

“Why are you so happy, Logan? Did something happen?” Ellie asked, desperatly trying to change the subject.

“Actually, yes. I just got another job, ten minutes from your university. Which means… I’m moving in here with you all!”


	6. SIX

_(this is the rewrite of chapter five but from Colt’s perspective)_

**Colt’s POV**

Ellie was still fast asleep when Colt opened his eyes and realized it was nine in the morning. He never let himself sleep in for that long. Carefully, he rolled out of the bed and put his clothes on. He put an aspirin on a nightstand along with a glass of water, so that Ellie could help herself once she wakes up.

He fought the urge to get in bed again, to kiss her and cuddle with her. To hold her in his arms a little longer.

But he couldn’t. He knew the risks.

She was drunk and mad at Logan. And she probably wouldn’t even remember that night at all. And as much as it weirdly hurt Colt he was relieved. He wasn’t really good at being with people. Or being around people. And he certainly didn’t want to get attached.

Before he left, Colt lifted Ellie’s panties from the floor and placed then on a doorknob. Maybe at least she’d feel half as embarrassed as him for catching feelings for her.

He made sure the coffee for her was ready and then he left. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he needed to distance himself from here.

It was dangerous.

After his Pop died he promised himself to never ever get close to anybody. People always left him and it was the truth. He just wanted save them the trouble so he never got close to anyone. Until she appeared.

Colt found himself walking around the cementary, looking for his father’s grave. When he found it, he sat down on the grass and took out a flask with vodka in it.

“Cheers, Pop!” he raised the flask and took a few sips.

Ellie was drunk and angry. And he should’ve never kissed her. He should’ve just said he was sorry and then go somewhere. Somewhere far from her.

He hated how much he enjoyed her touch, her being so close. Another memory, another sip.

He remembered how she had a nightmare in the middle of the night and how he tried to calm her down. How he thought he could do it every night.

Another sip.

He remembered her laughing when she told him she was fine after he asked her if she was okay and if she wanted to go on.

Another sip.

He remembered how she fell asleep on his chest, snuggled up against him. How he couldn’t help but watch her; she looked like an angel.

Another sip. And another.

“See, Pop? It’s all your fault! If you hadn’t died I wouldn’t be in this absurd situation! And now I can’t even talk to anyone cause you’re dead.”

Colt sighed and stood up. He needed to go somewhere else unless he wanted to freeze. It didn’t take him long before he reached his friend’s autoshop. Toby wasn’t exactly his friend but they both worked for Kaneko and Toby always let Colt stay at his place whenever he wanted to. Today was the day.

“Colt! What are you doing here?” Mona was already there, working on one of the cars.

“Not talking to you,” he replied before he disappearing in his usual room. He needed to get Ellie out of his head. Her face, her voice, her smell, her little beauty mark on her hip; he needed to forget it, too.

But he knew he wouldn’t be able to. It wasn’t easy.

He still didn’t forget his own mother who left him. He ignored all her messages, never answered any calls. He distanced himself.

And he needed to do the same with Ellie. He needed to leave. Since his own mind and heart and everything else betrayed him.

Colt spent the whole day overthinking everything and drinking. He wondered what Ellie was doing but he assumed she went on with her life. She probably didn’t even notice he was gone. He was not that significant. He never was to anyone, not even his parents, why would a stranger care?

_Geez, Colt, stop whining, who careeees._

For the first time in many years, Colt felt alone. He didn’t have anyone to talk to. He couldn’t just call his father like Ellie did when she had problems. He couldn’t call his friends cause he had none. It never bothered him until today. And he hated himself for that.

His memories took him to when he was seven years old. He was left alone in the loft, or wherever they were, after his father went on a job. Teppei came “home” after two days and when little Colt ran to hug his father and tell him how much he missed him, Teppei only shook him off. _“Stop acting like a child, Colt. Stop being so weak.”_ That was what his father told him. He was seven. It was the last time he cried. And he promised himself to never be weak again. And never miss anyone. And never need anyone.

His vodka flask fell down from his hands and he came back to reality. It was late. He needed to go there at some point and face Ellie. He hated the fact he left her all alone. He knew how much she hated being left alone for the night. Maybe if he just told her he started having feelings for her she’d understand? He wanted to hold her in his arms so bad. He needed to see her.

When he entered the apartment, something was different. He noticed someone’s coat on the hanger. Logan’s coat. His heart stopped.

Colt didn’t mean to spy on them but when he wanted to enter the kitchen he saw them on the stairs. They were kissing on their way to Ellie’s bedrom and Colt felt as if his heart was breaking. They must have made up.

 _Of course they did! They are made for each other, no one here needs you_.

As quietly as he could, he took all the alcohol Ellie didn’t manage to drink and sneaked out of the apartment.

He hated Logan. He hated Ellie. He hated himself. He hated everyone and everything.

He knew it was gonna end that way. Why was he dumb enough to believe maybe this time was any different?

Colt spent that night walking around the neighboorhood, drinking and thinking about his miserable life.

When he came back everyone was still asleep. Good. He didn’t want anyone to see him, he didn’t want to exist anymore. That was exactly why didn’t want to be close with anyone.

Heartbreak hurt more than a thousand hangovers.

He made coffee and buried his face in his hands in defeat. He didn’t even feel like drinking coffee.

“Colt?”

She was up. He turned to her and saw concern on her face. He quickly turned his attention back to his coffee. Looking at her hurt.

“Coffee’s in the pot.”

“Where the hell were you yesterday?!” Why did she care? She had Logan to kiss, to cuddle with.

“That’s none of your business,” he shrugged. _Please, just go. Don’t ask, go away._

“I think it is. Don’t you think we should talk?”

_We should. I should’ve told you what it meant to me. But you’re with Logan._

“There’s nothing to talk about, Ellie.”

“No? You don’t think what we did is worth talking about?” _It is._

“It was nothing, Ellie. Nothing.” _Lies._

He looked at her and cursed mentally. She looked so sad. He hated himself but it was all for her. She’d be better off hating him.

“Good morning everyone!”

_Great, exactly who I wanted to see. Go away be happy somewhere else._

“You look awful, man,” Logan said looking at Colt.

“At least I didn’t leave my girlfriend alone on our anniversary,” he answered calmly but he was fighting the urge to just hit him. That asshole didn’t deserve Ellie. Not that Colt did, he didn’t deserve her either.

“Why are you so happy, Logan? Did something happen?” Colt almost smiled at Ellie’s attempt at changing the subject.

“Actually, yes. I just got another job, ten minutes from your university. Which means… I’m moving in here with you all!”

Colt spit out all of his coffee.


	7. SEVEN

“I’m moving in here with you all!”

Colt spit out his coffee and Ellie stared at Logan with her eyes wide opened.

“You… what?”

“Moving in…here… with you?” Logan repeated hesitantly. “Unless… you don’t want me to? Is something wrong, Ellie?”

_Living with my boyfriend under one roof with the guy I slept with. Nope. Totally cool._

“No! I’m just surprised, that’s all,” she lied and faked a smile. Colt was still coughing and Ellie hit him hard on the back. Maybe a little too hard.

“I promised I’d never leave you so I found a job here. I meant what I said last, Ellie. I love you and I don’t want to live without you.”

“Logan, I…” Ellie started but Colt stood up suddenly, interrupting her.

“Great, now that we established how much you love each other, can you two get a room so I can drink my coffee in peace?”

“So… it’s cool that I’m moving in? I’ll be sleeping in Ellie’s bedroom but I promise we’ll be quiet!” Logan asked, smiling at Ellie which made her even more sick. _Oh boy._

“Not sure if Ellie can be,” Colt murmured but luckily, Logan didn’t seem to have heard it. “It’s cool. You can take whichever bedroom you want cause I’ll be moving out. Now excuse me,” he took his mug and started heading out, “I really want to enjoy my last cup of coffee in this house. Alone.”

“Cool! I’ll start unpacking. Ellie will you help me?” Logan looked at her expectantly. Her eyes shifted from Colt to Logan, both walking in two different directions and she wasn’t sure who to follow. She did need to talk to Colt but she was still Logan’s girlfriend.

_Girlfriend duties that is._

“I’m coming,” she took Logan’s hand and tried to ignore Colt’s disappointed look.

~~~~

As soon as Logan’s stuff was all unpacked and he went to check out his new workplace, Ellie found Colt.

“What the heck was that supposed to mean?”

“What now?” Colt rolled his eyes turning to Ellie.

“‘Not sure if Ellie can be.’ You thought I didn’t hear?”

“What? It’s true! You can be loud sometimes…” Colt smirked and she wanted to kill him that very second.

“Colt!!! Stop it!” She bit her lip nervously before speaking again. “Actually, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. That night. Logan’s here and I–”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell him anything.”

Ellie let out a relieved sigh. She wanted to tell Logan at some point just… not now.

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“No problem.”

“Actually… can we talk about that night now?”

“What do you want to know? You don’t remember it, do you?” She shook her head sligtly and he smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You were really good as for a first-timer. I think you enjoyed it,” he shrugghed. “Is that all?”

“No– I– This is not– Was I really? No, it doesn’t matter. What I meant was–”

“I know. It was a mistake. You regret it. You wish it never happened. Am I right?” Colt looked her right in the eyes and she felt taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

“Yes… Kind of… It’s just, I wanted to–”

“I get it. Don’t worry. It was a mistake. Let’s forget it.”

Ellie swallowed hard, not sure if it was what she really wanted. But before she could talk to Colt some more, he already left. She had already figured it out, leaving or rather running away was Colt’s coping mechanism.

_But what he was running away from?_

_Ellie. Get a grip, girl. You’re dating Logan. A guy who quit his job to be here with you_. _A guy who only kept his job and worked overtime just to make you happy and take you to Paris._

So why did her heart feel so broken?

~~~~

Two days later, Ellie knew what she needed to do. After she kissed Logan goodbye (his first day at work) she made coffee and hid behind the door again, waiting for Colt to come. She knew he loved coffee too much to pass. And even though she had to skip her first class, she needed to interrogate Colt.

Colt walked in, completely unaware she was there too. When he was grabbing a coffee pot, Ellie quickly closed and locked the door.

“Geez, Ellie, again?!” He put down his coffee calmly but his eyes widened at what Ellie was holding in her hand.

“Yes, Colt. Again. We need to talk.” Ellie raised Colt’s favorite leather jacket. “I dipped this in gasoline so it burns quicker. And look! I brought fire,” she smiled and showed him a big lighter. “So you better talk.”

“Just… don’t burn it,” Colt sat down on a chair, terrified.

“I won’t… if you tell me the truth. Why do you want to move out?”

“I got a job and it’s far from here,” he shrugged. Ellie brought the lighter closer to his jacket.

“Okay, okay! I’m visiting someone!”

Ellie raised her eyebrow and started playing with the lighter, “You sure?” 

“Put it down!” He yelled at her and stood, trying to snatch the jacket away.

“Then tell me the truth! What are you running away from?!”

“Why do you care so much?!”

_Actually yeah, why do I care so much?_

“I don’t know, why are you leaving?”

“It’s not you business,” he tried again, but she ran to the other side of the kitchen.

“It is! You’re running away and I need to know from who!”

“From you! Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

_There it is._

“But… why?” she asked confused.

“Because I get it! It was a mistake, you regret it, you hated it, you wanted to forget it. And I’m trying to forget it, too, you know? But it’s hard since I wasn’t drunk as fuck like you.”

“Colt…” she started but he didn’t let her finish. He was angry.

“Trust me, if I could turn back time, I wouldn’t have even touched you. I wouldn’t have even lifted a finger. I wouldn’t–” She cut him off with a kiss. A short but a deep kiss. When they parted, both of them were equally confused.

“Why… Why did you do that?”

_Why did I do that??????_

“I… don’t know.” She swallowed hard. She really didn’t know why. She did it without thinking. _What the heck._

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he was just studying her face as she took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t go. If it’s a problem Logan and I can move out. But I’d really miss you.”

“You would?” he asked surprised.

_I would???_

“Yeah… You can be a pain in the ass but oddly enough I kinda like you.”

“And you decided to kiss me so I won’t leave? Geez, you’re with Logan, Ellie. You can’t just kiss people to change their minds!”

“I’m sorry! I panicked!” she mumbled, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Colt ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment.

“Okay. If you care so much about it, God knows why, I’ll stay. But gimme my jacket back.”

Ellie quickly handed him the jacket. He raised an eyebrow when the gasoline was dripping from it but she only shrugged. Before Colt could make his way towards the door, Ellie wrapped her arms around his waist. Colt froze at first, but started patting Ellie’s shoulder awkwardly. When she pulled away he was already looking at her.

She knew that look. He gave her the same look _that_ night. She swallowed hard knowing she needed to stop… whatever it was.

“Friends?” She extended her hand for a handshake earning a confused look from Colt. He eyed her up and stepped back as if not sure if she was being serious. A hollow laugh filled the room when he shook his head and unlocked the door.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Ellie.” He shot her one last annoyed look before closing the door after him.


	8. EIGHT

“Ellie! Ellie!”

“Mhmm, Colt?”

“Actually, it’s Logan.” Ellie opened her eyes immediately and caught a puzzled look on her boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry! I guess I’m so used to living with Colt and him waking me up with the noise he makes in the kitchen that I thought it was him. I’m sorry,” she lied hoping Logan would buy it.

“Right… Anyway, Riya is calling, your phone is dead and she said it was urgent,” he handed her his phone and she took it, smiling apologetically. He nodded and left her in the room alone.

“Hello?”

“Ellie! I haven’t heard from you for ageeees! How’s life?”

“Oh, it’s… fine. Busy but I’m good. And you?” She quickly said, yawning. She did feel guilty for neglecting her best friend like that but the whole mess with Colt made her forget about other people. She mentally added calling her father to her to do list as she listened about Riya’s adventures in college.

“Riya? Logan said it was urgent? I don’t believe you called me just to talk about school…”

“Oh! Right! I’m actually visiting you this weekend!” Riya said cheerfully as Ellie’s eyes went wide.

“You are?” _Yeah, sure. Let’s add Riya to this mess. Maybe she should move here too._

“Yup! Haven’t seen in way too long! And besides I’m dying to meet your new roomie! Is he hot?”

_My best friend. Riya. Always asking the important questions._

“Not my type,” she lied. “Plus he’s a jerk. And he hates everyone. And he’s rude. And always make you feel like there’s something wrong with you. And–”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t like him. But I’m single and I might make him like me.”

“Mhmm, good luck with that.”

“You’ll see! Anyway, I gotta go, my class is starting in like a minute. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes, see you! And good luck with your class!” Ellie ended the call and headed downstairs. Logan was counting something on his laptop and Colt was reading something on his phone. Ellie sighed before pouring herself a cup of coffee and joining the men in the living room.

“Riya’s coming here. And before anyone asks, no, I didn’t invite her, she invited herself.”

“That sounds like her,” Logan chuckled. Ellie looked at Colt. “Are you okay with this? I can tell her you didn’t want any guests.”

“No, it’s fine. She’s free to move in here with us, too.”

“Colt, I’m serious. I can tell her to stay in a hotel.”

“I know. I’m serious. She can stay here. She can even stay in my bedroom if she wishes to. I’m serious,” Colt turned to her giving her a challenging look. She swallowed hard. _Oh boy._

“Great! Maybe you’ll even like her, Riya’s amazing,” Logan said cheerfully completely ignoring his girlfriend’s resentful look.

_Sure, Riya is amazing. Just not for Colt. Wait. Why do I care?_

“I can’t wait to meet her, then,” Colt grinned at Ellie before leaving the room.

_Two days. She’ll be here only for two days._

~~~~

A few days later, Ellie was trying to hang a picture when Colt came home. He got past her on his way to his room but quickly turned back.

“What is this?”

“I’m decorating the house!” She said while hanging a framed picture of wildflowers on the wall.

“Why?”

“Dude, you just can’t live like that.”

“Stop calling me ‘dude’ please,” Colt said freezing her with his stare. “And besides, I thought you knew why I hated decorating the house? And why… flowers?”

She sighed getting off the ladder. “I know. But I thought this place could use some décor, at least for the time I’m living here. And flowers are pretty! I also have this one, with a dog on it,” she handed him another framed picture showing a dog playing guitar. He took it, looked at it and threw on the floor to Ellie’s surprise.

“Why would you do that?!” She exclaimed, bending down to collect the pieces of the masterpiece.

“You said we were friends. Friends help each other.”

“How was breaking a picture helping me?”

“It was ugly. I helped,” he shrugged and started walking towards the wildflowers one.

“No, no, no! You’re not touching this one!” She yelled running after him. He quickened his pace, running away from her, trying to get to the picture first. He didn’t even stop when Ellie threw her shoe at him, he managed to take down the picture and lifted it over his head.

“One more step and I’m breaking it!” He threatened making Ellie laugh.

“Wildflowers are my favorite, don’t drop it!”

“Funny, I vividly remember when _you_ tried to burn my favorite jacket.”

“Come on, it was like a week ago! Give the picture to me, please!” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Not working!”

“You asked for it!” Before Colt realized what was happening, she lunged herself at him, jumped onto his back attempting to retrive her wildflowers picture. He tried to buck her off by spinning around but she clung to him too tightly. Colt lost his balance when she raised her hand to get the picture and both of them fell on the carpet that Ellie managed to put before Colt came home. She quickly rolled on top of him and took the framed picture from his hands.

“Victory!” she exclaimed lifting the picture in a victorious gesture. Colt took advantage of it and knocked her over. They were rolling over on the carpet for a few minutes before they stopped with Ellie on top. She looked at him and both of them bursted into laughter.

It was the first time Ellie heard Colt laughing, a very honest, deep, hearty laugh. Her heart almost stopped seeing him like this and she stopped laughing, feeling as if she ran out of air. He stopped laughing right after and cleared his throat.

“Ahem, so I guess I can let you hang this one. Since you like wildflowers. But the dog’s out,” he said, untangling himself and standing up. She nodded, and still lying on the floor, observed him as he disappeared in the hallway. _What the heck was that?_

~~~~

“Bestieeee!” Riya threw her arms around Ellie the second Logan opened the door. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you, too” Ellie said, returning the hug. When Colt appeared in the hall a few seconds later, Riya pulled away and fixed her hair. “And you must be Colt. I’m Riya, Ellie’s best friend,” she extended her hand for Colt to shake it. He met Ellie’s eyes for a second and smiled at Riya. “Nice to meet you.”

“Where do I put your bags, Riya?” Logan asked, carrying three big bags. For someone staying only for the weekend, Riyal brought an awful lot of clothes.

“Right! So where am I sleeping?” Riya asked turning to her best friend. Ellie saw that Colt opened his mouth as if to say something and she quickly answered.

“In my room!”

“Errr, where am _I_ going to sleep then?” Logan asked dropping the bags on the floor. _Oh. Right._

“In Colt’s room.”

“What?!” Logan and Colt asked simultaneously.

“One of you can sleep on the floor,” she suggested.

“I need a drink,” Colt said before disappearing in the kitchen. Riya turned to Ellie confused.

“You know, I actually could just sleep–”

“Don’t worry, Ri! I’ve got your back!” _And I’m not letting you anywhere near Colt._

When Ellie was walking with Riya to show her the room, she caught a glimpse of Colt. He smirked when he saw them and she quickly noticed Riya was already looking at Colt. She blushed when he smiled at her and Ellie almost threw one of Riya’s bags in his face.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a loooong weekend._


	9. NINE

Ellie woke up very early that Sunday morning. She felt super nauseous and tired and her whole body felt swollen, same as for the past couple of days. Not wanting to wake up sleeping Riya, she slipped out of her room. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen to drink some water (surprisingly coffee made her want to throw up even more) she noticed Logan sitting on a couch in the living room. His eyes were glued to his phone and he was biting his nails. Carefully, Ellie approached her boyfriend and sat down next to him. He raised his head and smiled weakly at her. He looked really tired.

“Hey, you,” she said and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to him. He kissed her temple and murmured “hey” into her hair.

“Is everything okay?” she asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

“Yes, everything is okay, love.”

“Come on, Logan. I know you,” she moved slighly to face him. “Is it because you had to sleep in Colt’s room?”

He chuckled, “No, I slept here, in the living room. I’m fine.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes scanning the room. “Where’s Colt though?”

“He went out somewhere,” Logan replied. There was something weird in his voice and Ellie needed to know what.

“What happened? I know something’s wrong, just tell me what.”

Logan sighed before answering. “I got a great job offer. They would pay for my college so I could get a diploma and design cars professionally for their company.”

“That’s great! You’ve always wanted to design cars!”

“It’s in London.”

“Oh…” Her heart broke a little. Him being in California almost ruined their relationship, she didn’t even want to think what would happen if he was in Europe. But on the other hand… that was his forever dream. And he was really good at that.

“I declined,” he added and she turned to him.

“What? But… why?”

“I meant what I said, Ellie. I’m not leaving you again. They told to me rethink their offer but I’m not gonna change my mind.” He kissed the top of her head and Ellie suddenly felt bad. Logan already sacrficed so much for her, she couldn’t let him sacrfice that too.

“You should take the job, Logan,” she started.

“What? No, Ellie, I’m not going anywhere without you. I’ve made my decision.”

“Then change it. I don’t want you to waste such a great opportunity because of me.”

“I can’t Ellie. Unless…” he trailed off.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you come with me… We could look for a university you could tranfer to. We would get a house together, just like you wanted. And we would be together.”

“I don’t know… leaving my life here, my dad, my university…” _Leaving Colt…_

“You don’t have to make your decision now. Just… think about it, will you?” Logan asked and Ellie nodded.

_This is going to be a tough decision._

~~~~

A few hours later, Ellie wanted nothing more than Riya going home. She spent all of Saturday flirting with Colt despite Ellie forbidding her to. And the worst part was – Colt was clearly enjoying it and flirted back. She knew he did it out of spite, because every time he was about to flirt back he locked his eyes with Ellie’s.

It was Sunday afternoon now and she had to listen to Riya being all flirty and annoying during their walk – Colt offered to show Riya the neighborhood so of course Ellie had to go too. Even if Riya clearly didn’t want her to. Her feet were killing her, her ears probably too; she never realized it until today but Riya’s voice was really annoying when she talked all the time. She couldn’t even complain about it to Logan because he had his own problems and probably wouldn’t understand hers. And on top of that, Riya just asked Ellie to make tea for her and Colt.

_As if she couldn’t do it herself. Or Colt. Real gentleman I see._

She glanced at them talking in the living room and rolled her eyes. At that moment, she hated them both.

_I need to find better friends. How can Riya flirt with my—_

_No, Colt is not my anything. I’m just trying to save Riya from a heartbreak. Because Colt will break her heart anyway. And this is how she thanks me for being a good friend. Really mature, Riya!_

“Do you need help with that tea?” Ellie heard Riya’s voice and she nearly dropped the tray.

“I’m good,” she replied, gritting her teeth. She carried the tray to the living room and handed Riya her cup of very hot tea.

“I hope the tea is as hot as you, Riya,” Colt said smiling at Riya. She blushed and almost choked on her tea while Ellie rolled her eyes. _I swear, one more and I’m killing him._

Ellie faked a smile while handing the tea to Colt, spilling it “accidentally” all over his pants.

“Whoops, I’m so, _so,_ sorry!” Ellie leaned down to give him a tissue but only spilled more tea on him.

Colt looked at her face and raised his eyebrows suggestively before answering. “It’s okay, it’s not the first time I had something hot between my legs.”

Ellie’s eyes went wide while Riya spit out her tea.

_That’s it, I’m killing him tomorrow._

She opened her mouth to say something back but Riya was first.

“I’ve always known you were a _hot_ guy,” she said and winked at him.

“You have no idea,” Colt smirked at her, completely ignoring Ellie’s presence.

She wanted to throw up. She didn’t know if was the nausea she had in the morning or she ate something bad but she wanted to throw up. Throw up and cry. She smiled weakly at them and ran to her room.

Logan was already there and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer without any questions and let her sob for a while.

“Are you okay?” He asked when she stopped crying.

“Yes. I think I’m just PMSing, I’m so emotional,” she snuggled closer to him.

“I thought you were PMSing when you broke up with me on our anniversary,” he chuckled.

They were silent for a while and Ellie was thinking about her life, about Colt, about Logan, her school and everything. A few minutes passed before she turned to Logan and spoke again.

“Logan? I’ve made my mind. I-I want to go to London with you.”


	10. TEN

Ellie woke up to a sudden wave of nausea. She quietly tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake Logan up, but nothing came out of her. She sat down on the floor and started thinking of everything she ate within the past few days. Since nothing interesting came to her mind she decided to go and buy some meds for stomach bug. She was done waking up feeling sick and tired. Which only reminded her, she needed coffee.

It was Monday and Riya was already gone. Ellie didn’t want to admit that out loud but she was very relieved when her best friend messaged her that she arrived safely in California. She avoided Colt since the coffee incident and planned on doing so for as long as it was possible.

Apparently ‘as long as possible’ ended that morning because Colt was already there when Ellie entered the kitchen. He raised his head to meet her eyes but she went passed him and poured a bit of black coffee into her mug.

“All black? You’re okay?” He asked looking at Ellie drinking her beverage. She didn’t say anything but kept on drinking and wincing at the bitterness of the coffee.

“Hey, are you mad at me?” Colt asked again and she could hear amusement in his voice.

_Stupid jerk._

Ellie finished her drink and put the mug in the dishwasher, still avoiding Colt’s eyes. She was just about to leave the kitchen and hide in her room for a few years when Colt gripped her wrist and pulled her to him so she was facing him.

“Ellie, what is happening?” This time there was no amusement in his voice, just concern and it almost made her cry.

_Gosh, why am I being so emotional?_

“Nothing,” she murmured trying to avoid his eyes.

“I see something’s wrong. What happened?”

“Nothing. But don’t worry, you won’t have to talk to me soon cause I’m leaving in a few months.”

“What?! Where? Why?” He was confused. _Good. Take that, jerk._

“I’m going to London. In December. With Logan. He got a job offer there and it’s his dream job so I’m going with him. I’m actually really excited and happy to go.”

“Cut the bullshit, I see you’re not excited or happy. Why are you even going there? You have everything here. Besides, your room is paid for for a year.”

“I’ll ask Riya if she wants to live her for a while, I’m sure it’ll be good for both of you.” Ellie said, breaking free of his grip and walking towards the stairs.

“So this is why you’re mad, huh? You’re jealous.”

“Yeah, right. Someone’s ego is too big.”

“So _you_ can be with Logan, do all these stupid things together but when _I_ decide to have some fun with your friend you get mad at me? And leave for London?” He asked her which only angered her more. She turned to him and it took all of her willpower not to slap him.

“Logan is my boyfriend! And you…” she bit her tongue before saying something she’d regret. “And you can do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

“Of course you do. If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be so mad at me right now. You wouldn’t have agreed to go to London with Logan. You wouldn’t be avoiding me.”

“Don’t pretend you care about what I think or what I do. You don’t. You’re always being rude and cold, even for those who actually show some kindness to you. So maybe it’s time for _you_ to cut the bullshit and tell me what is _really_ going on with _you_.” She looked at him and he took a step back.

“I… I…” He stuttered. “It’s not your business,” he finally said and turned around to leave.

Ellie watched him go out and shook her head. It was a hopeless case.

She felt sick all of the sudden again.

~~~~

She was lying in her bed for a few hours now. Logan was at work, Colt was… wherever he was and Ellie decided to skip classes. She just felt too bad.

She took out her phone and started typing ‘the best remedies for stomach bug.’ At that point, her belly hurt and she felt nauseous again. The talk with Colt only worsened her condition. She sighed seeing many different pills and syrups. _How am I supposed to know which one I should get?_

She googled her symptoms in order to find the best medication. _Nausea. Fatigue. Food aversion. Bloating. Slight stomach ache._

She waited until the page loaded and she almost dropped her phone when she read the text.

_Early pregnancy symptoms_

_No._

_No, no, no, no. I am NOT pregnant._

She scrolled through the page but many symptoms were identical with those she had. Including her weird mood swings.

_No._

She was not pregnant. It was just PMS. She opened the period tracker app on her phone. After all, she was supposed to get her period in like… two weeks ago.

_Shit._

She couldn’t be pregnant. Colt wouldn’t be so reckless, would he?

_That’s Colt we’re talking about, Ellie._

_Right. He totally would._

_Is it the right time to panic?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

She heard the front door open and close and then the door to Colt’s bedroom do the same. Colt was home. And she probably should talk to him.

_This is not happening._

She was sitting on her bed shaking. She would have to not only tell Colt but also tell Logan. Everything.

_No, no, noooo._

She knew it was too early to take the test. And she needed to talk to someone. Anyone. But the only person would understand her was… Colt.

_How did that happen? Colt is the only person in the entire world I can really talk about it with, how did it happen?_

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was now or never since Colt could leave again any second.

_He’ll probably leave again. He’ll run away the moment I tell him. And then ask me to get out._

Why did the thought of him leaving her for good hurt her so much?

Carefully, she knocked on the door to his bedroom. He opened the door after a few seconds.

“Ellie? You came here to yell at me some more?”

“No, I–” she started but didn’t know what to say. Colt must have noticed her red eyes, she didn’t even realize she was crying.

“Is something wrong?” He asked concerned. She nodded.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” he let her in, his eyes following her when she sat down on his bed. “What happened?”

“I-I need to tell you something but you need to promise you won’t be mad at me. Or leave.”

“You’re scaring me, El. What is wrong?” He sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

She took a deep breath. “I think I might be pregnant. I—I haven’t taken the test yet because I doubt it’d show anything but I missed my period and I get nauseaus in the morning, and I feel tired and–”

“Does Logan know?”

She turned to him.

“What? No, I didn’t tell him yet,” she frowned. Why would she tell Logan first?

“Well then, congratulations I guess? You two will make great parents,” he stood up and walked to the window.

“But… No, Colt, Logan is not the father. You are. It must have happened the night we… you know what,” she blushed remembering the night. Colt turned to her looking slighly confused and slightly angry. And kinda hot.

_It must be the hormones._

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s not possible. The child is Logan’s” He added quietly and Ellie could hear some sadness in his voice.

“Colt. I never slept with Logan, I mean, not like this. There’s no way he’s the father. The only time I’ve been… you know, was with you.”

Colt’s expression softened for a second but there was something unreadable in it. Relief? Guilt? Something else?

“Ellie,” he finally started. His voice was so quiet it might as well have been a whisper. “You’re not pregnant. We’ve never had sex.”


End file.
